The invention is concerned with sterilized urine specimen containers which are used to receive urine samples and contain the samples for transport to appropriate testing facilities whereat determinations are made as to the presence of bacteria, the quality of the urine, and the like.
While many procedures are known for the taking, preserving, transporting and dispensing of urine specimens, the most common procedure is to utilize a cup with a lid which is provided within a sealed bag with the entire unit sterilized.
When a urine sample is to be obtained, the sealed bag is opened, the lid removed from the cup, the patient cleansed with a napkin prepared with a cleaning material, and the urine deposited into the cup, after which the cup is again closed with the lid. The cup is then put on a tray and transported to the laboratory or testing facility. At the laboratory, the cup is opened and the contents poured into a petri dish or the like for testing purposes. It is also possible to test the urine chemically by introducing a testing strip into the cup. This strip can subsequently be computer analyzed.
The above described system has several disadvantages. For example, when initially opening the cup, the lid will normally be placed on some surface during the filling of the cup. This in turn gives rise to the possibility of contamination of the lid and subsequent contamination of the urine upon replacement of the lid. In an attempt to avoid this problem, provision is normally made for a pre-sterilized paper base upon which the lid can be placed.
Problems also arise with regard to the transport of the cups to the laboratory in that the conventional cups are normally loosely contained on a tray with little or no means for stabilizing the cups and preventing accidental opening thereof and possible damage to or contamination of the specimens.
Further problems arise in the laboratory itself in that it has previously been necessary to open the cup, by a removal of the lid itself, for a pouring out of the urine into the examination or testing plates. This in turn gives rise to the possibility of further contamination of the urine, possibly by bacteria on the edges of the cup or in the air of the laboratory, thus giving rise to inaccurate test results.